Untitled
by Disabled Magick
Summary: Meet Jas'Lyn. I know this fic is short, but hopefully there will be a longer one written. Enjoy!


Star Wars

Mini-fic

Disclaimer: All characters depicted here in are the property of Lucasfilm and their other rightful creators.  Jas'Lyn D'Tana and Miaka Tan are my creations.  DON'T use them.

***

-- Right After Return of the Jedi--

Jas'Lyn D'Tana remained alone in the hanger bay of the New Republic senate building. She reveled in their hospitality for her and her friends for saving the galaxy, but she didn't grow a large ego because of it. 

Her X-Wing fighter was riddled with charred marks and chipped paint. She buffed out every scratch she could but it was seemingly useless. The battle-scarred fighter would just have to stay the way it was. She climbed the ladder onto her wing's nose, wiping the dirt and space dust from the view-port. Mud was nearly covering the landing gear of her fighter, along with swamp weeds as well, and a few stray critters that must have died in space and just couldn't let go.  She cringed as she unwound a vine snake from a tangled web of roots and tossed it away to be taken with the rest of the trash.

"He HAD to take me to Degobah, didn't he?" Jas'Lyn muttered, then formed a small smile on her lips when she thought of him. Luke Skywalker, the Jedi Master that had saved her life countless times from the hands of fledgling Imperial forces.  He was her friend and confidant. 

Of course, she hadn't known Luke her whole life, she only met him after the Battle of Yavin Four, but once she started talking to him, it sort of felt like she had known him her whole life.  He helped her through many trials, war-related or not.  But now she was leaving, just to stay away from the political lime-light being a War Heroine entailed. 

"I can feel your pride. Every Jedi far and wide could feel it."

Said a female voice. Jas'Lyn's brow furrowed as she looked up from her work, pushing some dark red hair behind her ear. R2 let out a series of beeps of warning. 

"Easy R2." Jas'Lyn said gently. She climbed down off of the fighter to face a figure cloaked in black. "Who are you?" Jas'Lyn asked, her hand on her blaster. 

The figure took their hood down, letting long white hair fall past her shoulders, hazel eyes looked Jas'Lyn over, and then rested on her face. "You only carry a blaster in the presence of at Jedi."

"I can kill the irritating ones faster with a blaster." Jas'Lyn replied. "IWho are you?"

"My name is Miaka Tan from Corellia. Rumor has it you're a pretty good smuggler." She said.

"Are you here to make simple conversation or to bother me?" Jas'Lyn asked.

"I'm looking for someone. He goes by the name of Luke Skywalker." Miaka said. "I know that you are close to him, so don't try to lie to me. You wouldn't get too far with it anyway. I am a Jedi, you see. Like you and your beloved farm boy."

"What do you want him for? Who sent you?" Jas'Lyn questioned. 

"He is to come with me on a little visit to Grand Admiral Thrawn." Miaka said. (AN: Thrawn is a character in Timothy Zahn's novels. Just in case someone doesn't know.) 

Jas'Lyn's blood ran cold. Thrawn may as well be Emperor Palpatine's reincarnation. Both were feared throughout the galaxy and among the New Republic officials. Her skin turned pale and sickly, but then she gathered her wits and crossed her arms.

"What does Thrawn want Luke for?" Jas'Lyn asked, blue skinned, red-eyed jackass. She added silently, blocking her thoughts from Miaka. 

"That is mine and his business, no one else's. Now, tell me, where is he?" Miaka asked. Jas'Lyn looked over this new enemy.  She looked more like a Light Jedi rather than Dark.  But appearances could be deciving. 

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Jas'Lyn growled. 

"If you won't cooperate, I'll just have to find him myself...and destroy him." Miaka said, she turned and headed out of the hanger bay.

"Jas?"  

A voice asked.  The girl turned to see Luke entering the hanger, she turned back around scanning the area for Miaka, but the woman was nowhere to be found.  She looked back at Luke; he was wearing an orange flight suit over his black Jedi garb.  A helmet was nestled on his hip; his sandy brown hair was neatly combed.

"Jas, you okay?  You look a little spooked."  Luke said good-naturedly.

"I'm fine.  Just tired I suppose."  Jas lied.  Stupid move.  Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"What happened?"  Luke said.  

Jas blocked her mind.  "It's nothing, alright?"  She said, looking at him.  "Aren't you supposed to be having dinner with Captain Solo and Princess Leia?"  

"Something came up, so I need to get to Wedge."  Luke said.  "I have to go.  I'll see you in a few days, alright?"

"Probably not.  I'm going off world tonight."  She said.  Luke focused on R2-D2 and rose the little astromech droid into it's cubby hole behind the cockpit on his X-Wing.  Of course, the Jedi master used the Force to accomplish that task.  

"Oh that's right."  He said.  "I'm sure you'll come back, you always do."  He said with a smile as he climbed into his fighter and settled inside.  Jas stepped back away from it and watched as he took off into the sky and out of Coruscant's atmosphere.

"Please be careful, Luke. "  She said quietly, before turning and continuing the clean up work on her X-Wing.  She made a mental note to get a better ship somehow.  


End file.
